User blog:Keffy Palazzo/Cao Cao's Ambition
Yooo, two stories now, woop, but yeh, I'm rather interested in Chinese history (danke koei) so I decided to go write this up, read, review, enjoy. ---- January 189 AD, Cao Cao's Palace. ---- Cao Cao was the leader of the province of Chenliu, with a population of 350,000 people and a army of 20,000 soldiers. He had hoped to give the people of Chenliu hope in their leader, so many would volunteer for the army, and when his army grew to a size large enough? He would destroy Dong Zhuo. However, that would wait, Dong Zhuo had the entire Imperial Army on his side, along with the warrior Lu Bu, it would take a year or two until any attacks would be successful. He and his cousin, Xiahou Dun, began giving out free food to the people of Chenliu, while the rest of his generals trained his army further. ---- February, 189 AD. ---- His army's training continued, while he and his other generals began allowing larger lands for farmers and the rich, increasing food and tax collection. He also sent messengers to Yuan Shu and Liu Biao, forged messages made to deceive them into attacking eachother, both were strong willed men, and if left to their own devices would gain much strength. ---- March, 189 AD. ---- The farmers and rich were allowed to have further land for their mansions and farms, while the generals training the army were told to report any strong-willed soldiers to Cao Cao, to possibly be recruited as a general. One such man, Liu Dai, was found. And promptly given the position. ---- April, 189 AD Cao Cao began building dams around Chen-liu's rivers, in case of any floods. At the same time, Yuan Shao had began growing his territory, clearly ambitious. ---- May, 189 AD. ---- More dams were built, while Cao Cao himself bribed a general of Yuan Shao, Zhang He, to join his army with a well-trained horse. The bribe was also successful, Yuan Shao losing a handful of soldiers of his as Zhang He and his army left. ---- June, 189 AD. ---- Cao Cao had once again left to recruit another mans general, this time? Lu Bu of Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu had agreed surprisingly quickly, not bothering to accept the horse he was given, having already had the horse known as Red Hare, the strongest horse alive. Not even his own foster-son was loyal to Dong Zhuo. Cao Cao had already known the ambition of Yuan Shao, whom he used to be friends with, long ago. Before neither had any ideas of the affairs known as revolution, or leadership. But Yuan Shao was the member of a prestigious family, who was according to his own father destined to lead. And thus was taught in such things when he was just a child. He had ambition before he could even fight a single soul. Thus, he sent his cousins Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan to attack Yuan Shao's castle, if they couldnt take the castle, they could at least convince Yuan Shao to leave the affairs of Cao Cao alone. Xiahou Dun and Yuan were given an army of 5,000 and 10,000 men, respectively. They were walking around a large river when they suddenly encountered the army of Yuan Shang, of 2,500 men. Xiahou Yuan's army quickly charged through, forcing Shang to surrender. Thus, the two armies continued their march, slowly reaching to Yuan Shao's castle. The river was crossed, as the army of Ju Shou attempted to attack them, of only 900 men. Ju Shou was captured in less than a minute. The army of Shen Peng was encountered as they had almost reached the castle, of 5,500 men. But were quickly baited into attacking Dun's army, and then surrounded by Yuan. And Shen Peng perished during a charge. The castle was finally reached, Yuan Shao's army being 10,000 men strong. The attack would succeed regardless of numbers, however. Dun and Yuan rounded towards the flank of the castle, also being a river, before trying to break down the defenses, the river would also prevent any fire attacks by Shao from being successful. The siege on Yuan Shao's castle was successful, so far at least, but had already lasted longer than 30 days total, and Dun had retreated once his entire army was slain. ---- July, 189 AD. ---- Cao Cao had drafted 20,000 men, gave 10,000 of them to Zhang He, and ordered him to assault Yuan Shao's castle, along with bringing supplies for Dun and Yuan. At the same time, Dong Zhuo had decided to attack Cao Cao's castle, Li Ru, with 45,000 men, Fan Chou, with 23,000 men, and Hua Xiong with 10,000 men. Lu Bu had sent a messenger, to ask Hua Xiong for a duel to the death. But when a man arrived on a grey horse came, it was only but Fan Chou. Despite this, Lu Bu raced out on Red Hare, and in one single slash, had decapitated Fan Chou. Resulting in almost his entire army retreating or surrendering. With that, Lu Bu and Cao Cao hid in the forests, hoping to launch a surprise attack on Hua Xiong and Li Ru when they come. The ambush had resulted in the capture of Li Ru, and the retreat of Hua Xiong's army. Meanwhile, at Yuan Shao's domain, the attack was a success, Yuan Shao having lost many of his generals, and almost all of his army. But despite this, he had escaped the castle and lived. Cao Cao had ordered for all captured generals to be sent to the jails of Chenliu, until Cao Cao had figured out what to do with them. Meanwhile, Chen Gong, Cao Cao's advisor, was given a large amount of gold by Liu Biao, and promptly left Chenliu. Eventually, Cao Cao had ordered for all of the generals to be beheaded, except for Li Ru. He had decided to let Li Ru live, and serve as his new advisor. Li Ru was relieved that he was to not die. But didn't wish to serve Cao Cao very much. ---- August, 189 AD. ---- Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He were ordered to assault Hain Fu's land, and had succeeded in doing so greatly, but once again, the person they were sent specifically to kill had escaped. Yuan Shao had quickly retaken his land, not realizing that he was now in the prime area for Cao Cao to send two attack forces from two sides, with Xiahou Dun escaping to the area that was previously Hain Fu's. ---- September, 189 AD. ---- Once again, Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He were ordered to assault Hain Fu's land. And this time captured the castle, and killed Hain Fu. With this, Cao Cao had actually killed another ruler of a province. And many of the other warlords began fearing what he might do if they angered him. ---- October, 189 AD. ---- Cao Cao had sent a messenger, along with a well-trained horse, to the province Yuan Shao retook, to convince the governor, Wen Chou, to join him. The man readily agreed. Cao Cao already had 3 provinces underneath his thumb, and more could be gained if he wished. ---- November, 189 AD. ---- Liu Biao had assaulted a province of Dong Zhuo's, and taken it. Cao Cao would need to move quickly to prevent anyone outgrowing him. He had ordered Wen Chou to kill Yuan Shao, for he had lived far too long already. Yuan Shao had less than 2,000 men left, while Wen Chou's army was 57,000 men strong. Yuan Shao had retreated once again, but had abandoned many of his generals at the castle. Every last man was beheaded and their corpse was paraded around the city by citizens and soldiers alike. ---- December, 189 AD. ---- Cao Cao had survived a year, captured 2 provinces, and forced Yuan Shao to abandon those loyal to him. His men were ordered to simply stay in the captured provinces and defend against anyone who dared to attack, as the first year of Cao Cao's ambition had ended. Category:Blog posts